Furry Dimensional Business
by bignastyshrek
Summary: When a furry-hating politician ends up in a world full of furries, how will things play out? Will he continue on his path of spite and hate furries for the rest of his life? Will he end up learning acceptance for furries and fight for them? Will he ever leave the furry world? Rated T for swearing and action.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Events

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **Also, thanks for coming out to read this story! I may write more depending on whether or not people like this story, or if I feel like it. Please let me know what you think of my story in the comments below!**

 **Now, without further ado, the story.**

"And with that in mind, we must eradicate the furry menace from our city- no, our world!" Drew, a 40-something year old man, speaks out to a crowd of his supporters. He is running for public office next year, and his beliefs are founded on one thing: a hatred of the individuals known as furries. When asked how he feels about them, he once said this.

"Yeah, I hate furries. So what? My idea of a perfect America is an America where furries don't exist. That's why I'm running for president. Once I put my executive order out and once it becomes law, all Americans will be able to live in peace without those furverts getting in everybody's business, what with all their inflation and vore and all those fetishes." He shudders a bit. "Yeah, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. I know it's a dirty job, but somebody's gonna have to lead our country out of this mess."

Meanwhile, Drew's followers are clapping for him as he wraps up his speech. "Yes, I know there are those of you who say I'm a racist. There are those of you who say I'm wrong for hating furfags. Well I call you ALL hypocrites! 'Cause each and every one of you could name ten furverts you hate, right now if you had to!" As he ends with that final thought, the crowd nods and claps in approval. The big election is in just a few weeks, and the ballot count just a month after that.

That night, in order to calm himself down after all that public speaking, Drew decides to take a short walk around the city. Unfortunately, he wandered into the wrong part of town. As he passes a dark alley, a squad of three lawless human gangsters show up and block his way.  
"So, you think you're so cool, what with all your talk about deporting all the furries?" One of the men says. He is dark skinned with a hoodie and a bandana around his face, and a booming voice. Another man, light skinned and with a hockey mask, butts in.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" The hockey mask man says in a similar voice. Clearly they have beef with him, despite being human themselves. Lastly, the third gangster, a dark skinned man with a silver chain on his neck reveals himself as the leader of the three. As Drew tries to run away, the leader snaps his fingers and the two gang members withdraw their guns. He tries running faster, but to no avail. BANG! Two shots are fired toward Drew, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Following their leader's orders, the men tie him up and toss him in a nearby river, where Drew floats down.

"Our streets will be better without him." The leader says to himself.

Just as all hope seems lost, a furry boyfriend and girlfriend were also walking down the street, about a mile from the gangsters. The male is a wolf named Swift, and the female is a fox named Riley. Swift is covered in silver and white fur, wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, while Riley is covered in red fur, wearing a Boondocks t-shirt and shorts. The two heard the gunshots and ran until they noticed a bleeding garbage bag floating down the river. Of course, Riley's sense of right took over, and she pulled the trash bag out of the river and cut it open with her claws.  
"Poor little thing!" She says to Swift, as she looks to the wolf. "He needs our help!"

"I don't think so, Riley." Swift responds. "Don't you recognize him? That's Drew, the politician who wants us dead! He's even running for president to have us deported!"

Riley huffs at Swift. "I don't care if he wants us dead! He's still a precious human, and I won't let him die here!" Eventually, Swift concedes to Riley, and they work together to bandage his wounds and start a fire at a local park to keep him warm. Hours later, the politician opens his eyes, noticing two figures looking at him. He can't yet see they are furries, as his eyes are not yet adjusted to the light of the fire.

"Am I dead?" He says to himself as he looks around, noticing he is in a vast open space. "Is this heaven?"

"No, wake up! Look at us!" Riley says to Drew, as he gets a better look at the two.

"Looks like I was wrong. I must have missed heaven and made it to hell instead." Drew says, clearly not enthralled to see he is now indebted to two furries.

"Listen, Drew." Swift says to him in a serious tone. "We've heard all about you, and we're not going to hurt you. We want you to get better, and we will do anything in our power to make sure that happens." He looks at Drew with a smile on his face, while Drew begins to tear up.

"What have I done to deserve this kindness?" He asks the two of them. "Why are two furries showing grace to me? I was doing everything in my power to eradicate the USA of your kind, and now the two of you saved my life?"

"Hey, it's no big deal. But this is obviously no place for you in your condition. We just ask one thing of you. Come to our world and feel better, then you can go back and win your election." Swift continues, as he signals to Riley to open up a portal to the furry dimension by using her mind powers.

"You guys have your own dimension?" Drew asks Riley as she opens the portal. "Is that where you all came from before you went to the United States?"

"That's right, Drew!" Riley says to him as she picks him up and walks through the portal. "Now here we go. Welcome to the furry dimension!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Furry Dimension

**UPDATE: Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback and for reading my story! It really means a lot, considering this is my first fanfiction. I'll try to keep updating the story if it is well received enough and if I feel like it.**

 **Anyway, without further ado...**

As the three characters step through the portal, the scenery changes drastically. The darkness of night turns into a light of happiness in the furry dimension. Various furries of every species walk around the world, going about their business. Also, Drew's form has changed profoundly. As opposed to being a 40 year old man, his appearance is now that of a 20 year old man. His skin is healthier, his hair is longer, and he is less wrinkled in the face. Of course, he is still in no condition to be walking yet, as Riley is still carrying him.

"Whoa! Drew, look at you!" Swift comments as he pulls out a mirror and shows Drew his new countenance. The politician gasps in awe at his own reflection.

"Well, now. Look who's here." He says, viewing every corner of his younger face.

"We're going to have you stay with us until you feel better, Drew. And for that, we'll need necessary provisions." Riley says as she carries Drew to a nearby Publix supermarket. Naturally, Drew is in awe to see Publix in the furry dimension. Due to his ignorance of furry culture, he didn't know furries had such knowledge of human things.

"Is that a Publix?" Drew comments, startled to see the Florida-based supermarket chain in the furry dimension. He used to work at a Publix in his hometown before his political years, and figured the southeastern United States would be the only place he'd ever see one.

"Yeah, so what?" Swift replies to Drew. "It's the biggest supermarket in the furry dimension. Oh, and by the way, nobody here's gonna recognize you. Yeah, just about everybody here's heard your name, but with your younger look, nobody's gonna hurt you." He proceeds to say with a smile on his face. "We don't even fight all that much around these parts. Everything's basically perfect."

"Good, I was just about to ask that. Wouldn't want to get killed over here." Drew adds as the three of them walk into the Publix, where Riley sets him in a wheelchair and pushes him.

"Get whatever you need, Drew." Riley tells him as she shows him the various aisles. Another thing Drew is in awe to see is just how many brands he recognizes, from Cheez-It's to Doritos. As the three explore the store, making decisions on what extra food needs to be bought, Drew notices one thing. He's getting a lot of looks. Apparently humans are an extreme rarity in the furry dimension.

"Look at him! He's so cute!" A bird woman says, trying to get a better look.

"So precious! I could hug him all day!" A dog woman comments, gawping at him.

"I want to hug him and kiss him and squeeze him so badly!" A few cats say. Clearly all the affection from a race Drew sees as subhuman is a little unusual to him, and he needs some time to adjust. As the three make their purchases and leave the supermarket, a thought arises in Drew's mind.

"So, where do you guys live? Are you just a regular couple? Are you married?" He asks as they continue walking. They pass by various places that are famous in Drew's hometown, such as GameStop, Best Buy, even Walmart. Another place that catches Drew's eye is a provocative looking club. He eyeballs the club for a bit, then turns back to the couple, not wanting to attract their attention.

"Right down here." Swift says as he points to a very large house in the residential area, the biggest one on the block. They proceed to walk through the door while Riley takes Drew in his wheelchair to a bedroom.

"Yeah, it's nothing special. Make yourself at home. We'll call and schedule your doctor's appointment for tomorrow, but until then, you need to get some rest." Riley tells Drew sincerely as she tucks him in the bed. However, before he can sleep, many thoughts are racing through his head.

"Am I really going to recover from this shooting? Am I going to have to live here forever?" He ponders these questions and many more before dozing off, with one final thought that lingers with him as he drifts off into dreamland.

"Are furries really that bad?"


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Growth

**UPDATE: Thank you very much for sticking with me this whole time! Once again, I plan on continuing this fanfiction as I see fit.**

As the sun rises, marking the start of a new day in the furry dimension, Drew wakes up in Swift and Riley's house. In his current condition, he is unable to move, so he calls for his caretakers.

"Riley! Swift!" He shouts to get their attention. "Were you two going to take me to the doctor today?"

"Oh, of course!" Riley reacts. "It's not too far, should only be a short walk. We've already booked you in, so as soon as we enter, you'll be ready to see her!" Following their conversation, she picks Drew up and puts him in a wheelchair, ready to take him to the doctor. The three exit the house and start walking down the street, passing by various locations, such as the GameStop, that they had seen the other day. "Oh, and don't worry. I didn't check you in as your real name. You'd get torn apart if they found out you were that politician." Once again, Drew notices the attractive club. It seems like a real hot spot to Drew, yet Swift and Riley were walking as far away from the joint as possible. The politician tries not to think much of it, but it's hard to ignore. They continue their stroll until they reach the doctor's office, where they walk in.

"Hello, we're Swift and Riley. We called yesterday about checking in a human. You said you'd take care of him. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a name." Swift says as he shudders through that last part. "Can you take care of him?"

"It's been a long time since we aided a human here, but we can fix him." The receptionist assures Swift. "We'll take it from here, just sit down in the waiting room." The two furries proceed to sit down in the lobby while a hospital staff member transfers Drew to the care of a rabbit physician.

"Hello, sir. I'm Dr. Growth." She tells him in a quiet voice as she shakes his hand and moves his wheelchair to her office. "It's been a long time since I've worked on a human, but I think this'll fix whatever ails you." Her silvery ears twitch and the light bounces off her laminated name tag as she reaches into one of her lab coat pockets and pulls out what appears to be a phone. "Now hold still." As her ears twitch again, she rubs the object all over his body, and his wounds heal almost instantly. "All done. You may now return to your family."

"That's it? You just rub an object on me and-" He cuts himself off as he sees he can move his arms and legs with ease now. "Huh, guess that really does work." In awe at what the furry civilization has done, Drew can't help but meditate on a few thoughts. How does the furry population have technology that has only been seen in science fiction? These furries must be almost enlightened, almost having reached a state of utopia. As these thoughts linger in his head, he thanks Dr. Growth and walks to the lobby, where Swift and Riley await him.

"So, how'd it go?" Riley questions Drew.

"It was painless, and look at me now. All they did was slide some device all over me and I feel better." He responds.

"Yeah, Dr. Growth is basically a miracle worker." Swift adds. "I knew she'd have something for you." As they leave the hospital, Swift and Riley head home, but they leave Drew with some rules as he explores for the day.

"Drew, you may go wherever you please in this world. Just make sure to be home before 9 PM. We don't want to stay up too late waiting for you." Riley tells him solemnly.

"And don't go near Ecstasy!" Swift growls, showing his fangs. Drew shakes off the frightening sight.

"You know I'm an adult, right?" He responds to them, looking confused at the rules.

"Doesn't matter. You need a place to stay, right? You gotta follow our rules." Adds Riley.

"Fine, whatever." Drew says in anger. His caretakers seem to be treating him like a child. With trepidation, he walks away from the couple and checks his phone to find a map with points of interest in the nearby area. "Maybe at least I can go to a GameStop." He thinks as he strides into the store. Even though he is over fourty in his world, he still has a hobby for games. As he passes through the door, he notices several things. One, the furries have all the same game consoles the humans use. Two, many games he's heard of as upcoming titles are now released. Three, he gets lots of looks from everybody in the store.

"Welcome to GameStop, sir. You looking for anything in particular, businessman?" A deer employee says, chuckling under his breath.

"Have none of you guys seen a human before?" Drew shouts in anger to the whole store, before noticing he's in a suit and tie. Figuring he needs something more casual to wear in this world, he leaves the store in a haste in search of a clothing store. Hurriedly, he sprints over to a nearby one, not wanting any more strange gazes. Panting as he enters the store, Drew tries to find clothes in his size. "What is this- birds? Cats? Dogs?" Is there nothing available for humans?" As he is in quite the bitter mood, he huffs out of the store and just heads to Riley and Swift's house. "Hey guys." He says in a downtrodden manner.

"Oh, Drew! There's something we forgot to tell you." Riley says as she gets close to him. "In our time in the human world, we found all sorts of human clothes! All for you!" She tells him excitedly. "Don't worry, we washed them, so they're all good." Drew looks through the pile in gratitude, and then looks up at them.

"Thanks guys. That was so nice of you." He says, noticing how late it is already. "Oh, I should get ready for bed." He tells them as he finishes showering, brushing his teeth, and cleaning his room. A few hours pass, and at this point Swift and Riley are asleep. "So this is my life now." Drew thinks to himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He sneaks over to the living room, where the home keys are left on a countertop. Drew snatches the keys and sneaks outside the house in a black hoodie, heading straight for the club from earlier. A sign on top of the store reads "Ecstasy". As Drew thinks about what in the world could be going on there that makes Swift and Riley dislike it so much, he pushes open the door and prepares to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Ecstasy

**UPDATE: Apologies for the holdup. I've been busy with starting up college and such. But you didn't come here to hear about me, you came to read!**

As the politician walks through the doors of the club, many fur-faced individuals turn heads to look at the man in a black hoodie. He walks throughout the club, viewing its various features, including a bar, a game room, a DJ booth, and more. Soon after, Drew notices someone from earlier sitting alone at a table.

"Are you Dr. Growth?" He tries to ask her in a voice that won't reveal his identity.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She replies in a distrusting manner.

"I think you may want to take a closer look at who you're talking to." He moves his hoodie a tiny bit to reveal his human countenance to the rabbit.

"No way! It's you from earlier? Why, hello there! But isn't it late?"

"Who cares about that? I'm a man. A human man, but I'm an adult nonetheless."

"What are your caretakers going to do to you if they find out you're sneaking out?" The rabbit asks worriedly.

"What are they gonna do, kill me? Anywhere's better than this world." He looks down solemnly. "Doctor, I've been wondering something. How many humans have ever been to the furry dimension before me?"

"It's..." The doctor starts sweating, starting to think of a valid answer to the question. "It's hard to come up with an exact number. But I'd say it's at least in the triple digits."

"And how many furries live here? How does the geography of this place pan out? How large is the furry world geographically?"

"Actually, there are about as many furries living here as humans living in your world, but don't you think you should be going home? It's about midnight, and you need to get some rest." The doctor tells him, and he shrugs.

"I suppose you're right. Could I meet you here again tomorrow at the same time? I'd like to learn more about your kind."

"Yes, I always come here. Same time tomorrow." The rabbit says with a smile as Drew exits the club and heads toward the house, where he rests his weary eyes for the final fleeting hours left in the day.

The politician wakes up and walks downstairs, where Swift and Riley are cleaning and cooking.

"Don't mind us!" Riley tells him. "Go have fun, do whatever it is you want to do!" Drew nods at her and sets out on his way to a shopping mall. Of course, being human and all, he gets a lot of strange looks, but he tries not to let it get to him. Walking through the mall, he notices a sign the mall has displayed, reading "Furry Hall of Fame Exhibit This Week! Free Admission!"

"Huh, must be some kind of promotion with a museum." He says as he walks into the hall of fame exhibit. There are various famous furries displayed on the walls, many of which Drew even recognizes. Heroes such as Robin Hood, Maid Marian, even Mordecai and Rigby, whom Drew recognizes from Regular Show, are written on the list. He begins pondering these animals and how much they've impacted both human and furry society, but his thoughts are interrupted by a conversation going on nearby.

"Dude, these pictures are so outdated." A tall blue jay speaks out to his raccoon best friend.

"Yeah, they didn't even get a picture of me and Eileen!" The raccoon responds. "Whatever, let's get out of here. I think that shoe store has those new Kevin Durants."

"Aww, sick!" The jay exclaims. "You know I need those new KDs!" They quickly leave the exhibit to buy the shoes, while Drew continues thinking about the furry kind and their culture. Following that encounter, he returns to the house and fixes himself up for bed, brushing his teeth and showering. However, he sets an alarm to remind himself to meet with Dr. Growth at Ecstasy, allowing him to get a short rest in.

Drew wakes up to the buzzing of the alarm, puts on his hoodie and exits the house, walking towards the club. As soon as he gets near to the store, a mysterious figure sneaks up behind him and shoves a chloroform rag over his nose and mouth, causing him to pass out. Two other figures shove him in a garbage bag and take him away. When Drew regains consciousness en route to wherever they are taking him, he feels hopeless. "So this is the end..." He figures to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: An Encounter With Human-Kind

**UPDATE: If you've stayed with me for this long, thank you so much for reading! I've been busy with college and such, but I'll try to keep making content for you guys!  
**

Shortly after Drew regains consciousness, he is pulled out of the bag and sat down in a chair, where he is tied up. He looks upward to see who his attackers are, and their faces all appear to be darkened due to their robes.

"What do you guys want? Why'd you kidnap me like that?" He says, panicked.

"You may want to take a closer look at us." A familiar voice says from the darkness. At that moment, a large number of individuals in robes step forward, removing their hoods and revealing themselves. Among them Drew recognizes the deer from GameStop, the owner of the clothing store, and-

"Dr Growth!" Drew shouts in terror as he shakes violently. "What do you guys want with me? Please don't kill me!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Drew." The rabbit says in a dominant voice, and the politician is surprised she knows his name. "You know, we actually want you to be President."

"How do you know my name?" He becomes even more worried. "And my occupation?"  
"Well, let's just say we have our reasons." The doctor tells him as she and the rest of her group shapeshift from animals to humans, as if by magic. "You're wondering how we change forms like that. We're experienced at living here, don't think too much on it. After all, we do need a way to disguise our true identities in this corrupt world."

"So all of you are actually human?" Drew responds, figuring that this group is a group he can trust now. "Well, why did you kidnap me? We could have set up a meeting somewhere and-"  
"You don't understand!" The doctor adds. "We've been stranded here against our will. We don't want to be in this world any more than you do. So we're here to propose a deal. If you help us get back to the human world, you can join us, and we'll do whatever we can to make you President."

"And if I don't?" He says distrustfully.

"You're in no position to say no. Do you want to live here for the rest of your life?" The doctor asserts, assuring Drew that he will find a place in this league of humans.

"Very well. I'll join your group." With a sigh, the politician hangs his head. "Now can you guys untie me and tell me what you want me to do?"

"Of course." The doctor snaps her fingers and a number of cloaked individuals untie him and sit him down in front of her. Silently, the rest of the group exits, leaving just Drew and Dr Growth sitting across from each other. "Don't worry, we've already planned everything out. We just need a real human to help us out with espionage. We'll send you messages on your phone of what to do, but don't worry. You'll be doing the easy jobs: being a messenger, supplying us with parts, all that. After all, we wouldn't want to overwork a future American president." Dr Growth tells him. "Yes, just help us out and take us back to the human world, and we'll make you the greatest president the United States has ever seen. The furries have no idea we exist, and they trust us all as individuals. But since they all know you as a human, they'll see you differently."  
"How do they see humans, if not the same way as their own furry kind?" Drew asks, his interests piqued.

"Well, the furries really quite love them. That's why they trapped us in their world. Of course, they don't know I'm Dr. Growth. Unfortunately, they get a little clingy to humans sometimes. Yes, you'll be able to get a job anywhere, but they'll not want to see you leave."

"Sounds good." Drew says. "One more thing I should bring up before I start working. As soon as I arrived in this world my complexion changed. I appeared to look 20-something years old when I was carried here, but in the human world I'm in my 40s."  
"Humans don't age in the furry dimension." Dr Growth tells him, matter of factly. "Thomas has been here since who knows how long. I think he was pulled here during the American Revolution. Here, he runs an antique shop at a strip mall."

"Right, makes enough sense to me. I'm ready to begin. But first- what time is it? And where are we?" Drew adds.

"We're actually right under Ecstasy. You can leave right through those doors back to your home now." The doctor signals to a set of old wooden doors. The politician walks through them, takes a flight of stairs up to the surface, walks home, and tucks himself back into his bed while his caretakers are none the wiser.

"My labors begin tomorrow." Drew thinks to himself. "I can't disappoint the doctor and the others. I'll have to check my phone first thing tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6: The Labors Begin

**UPDATE: Thank you so much for reading this far! Sorry I hadn't worked on this fanfiction in a while, I've been busy with college, as well as other fanfictions.**

As soon as the politician wakes up, he checks his phone to see what his tasks for the day are. A text message, sent from Dr. Growth, appears on his screen. It tells him to go to the hospital as soon as possible, and that more will be explained to him upon arrival. He heeds this note and walks downstairs but is stopped by his caretakers, Swift and Riley.

"Hey, Drew!" Swift calls to him, leading him to a breakfast table, where tons of food awaits. "Don't you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, but I've got somewhere to be..." Drew explains, trying to not sound suspicious.

"Where do you have to be so early in the morning?" Riley adds, pulling up a chair. "You really should eat some breakfast."

"Well, I guess it can wait." He continues, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. After a hearty breakfast, Drew heads down to the hospital as fast as he can, finally arriving later than expected.

"Dr. Growth, I'm here!" He wheezes, catching his breath as he walks up to her office, where she opens the door for him and lets him in.

"You're late, boy. You know that, right?" The doctor says to him, irritably.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It's just my caretakers kept me in the house and didn't let me out at the desired time. Do you know Swift and Riley?" He continues, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Yes, I know them. They're your caretakers, aren't they? They brought you in that day when you had broken arms and legs. I had no idea they would be so sheltering." The doctor continues. "If they're going to be keeping you late every single day, that's a major setback. We're going to have to do something about them." Dr. Growth is serious about this matter, clearly not wanting to waste any time.

"I think I know what we can do!" Drew gets an idea. "You know that little device you used to fix my wounds in mere seconds? What other amazing technology has the furry kind come up with? Any teleportation machines?" He continues.

"I don't think so, sorry." Dr. Growth adds. "You could always go for the age old trick, sneaking out through the window."

"Good idea." Drew continues. "But wouldn't they notice if after a while I haven't walked through that front door?"

"Here's what I'm thinking." The doctor continues. "Spend some time outside before you walk outside that door, that way you can still get some work done. A few hours later, go back in your room, walk outside that door, and they won't suspect a thing."

"Another good idea." The politician feels everything is out of the way, and it's time to dive into business. "Now, what will I be doing today?"

"Here's your first assignment." Dr. Growth tells him as she leans in close. "I can't text this to you, lest the government find out what's going on. You need to see Ray at the game store, where he will direct you to an arsenal."

"Thanks, doctor. Anything to leave this old world." With that in mind, Drew starts on his way to the store, where upon entry, a short raccoon man greets him from behind the counter.

"Oh, it's the new employee." Ray winks at the human, recognizing him from the underground meeting. "It appears now is a good a time as any to begin your "job training". Ready to head on back?" With that said, he steps out from behind the counter and leads the young politician to the back. Meanwhile, the customers, who were sitting around playing games, think of how lucky the raccoon man is to have hired a human at his humble little store.

"Alright, enough of this form." Ray whispers as he shakes like a wet dog and changes to a human form, a relatively short man with the same t-shirt and shorts the old form was wearing. "Anyway, you ready to see this stuff? Follow me." Walking through the back of the store, he eventually leads Drew to a arsenal where droves of weapons are visible.

"It's like something from out of a movie." Drew thinks to himself.

"I've been planning this stuff for years, and it looks like we'll be claiming back justice soon enough. I'm working on a machine gun for myself." The raccoon adds.

"Oh, that's great. What did you need me back here for, anyway?" The politician inquires.

"Well, I ran out of steel, and I can't get any more. There's an officer who patrols that area who doesn't like me. That's why I need you to go to the junkyard and get as much steel as you can. That's all I need, and then you can go for the day." The raccoon responds. "Oh, and if anyone asks while you're still in the store, tell them you're just getting me lunch."  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll be back before the store closes." He responds and heads out the door, walking to the junkyard, arriving a few minutes later. "This shouldn't be too hard. Just need to grab some steel and-"

"What do you think you're doing!?" A dog police officer approaches Drew and startles him. Looking back at him fearfully, Drew is wide-eyed. "You- you little human!"

"Oh, I was just getting some steel for a little project I'm doing. I'm a craftsman." He responds tactfully.

"Oh yeah? And where are your parents?" The officer responds angrily.

"Well, you see, I was adopted. I never knew my real parents, and yes, I am human, but two of your furry kind adopted me." He adds, weaving his web of lies.

"And how did you get here? Can your parents travel through dimensions?" He adds angrily.

"Yes, that's exactly the case." He continues. "Do you know Swift and Riley?"

"Oh, you're related to them?" The officer laughs at the comment, and responds to Drew more kindly. "Sorry about that, name's Officer Wedge. Well, I won't bother you any more. Take all the steel you need."

"Thanks..." Drew thinks about how important his caretakers are as he collects some steel and puts it in a fast food bag he pulled out of the trash. Following that, he continues on his way to the comics and games store.

"Oh, you're back with the lunch!" Ray responds, getting up from a table of gamer furries. "Sorry guys, time for my break. Still need to train the new guy." As he goes to the back room and closes the door, Drew pulls out a good supply of scrap metal from the bag.

"I found lots of steel. This should be enough for whatever you need for the rest of the week." Drew comments.

"Oh, thank goodness. Did you run into any problems?" The raccoon responds.

"Well, there was a police officer who bothered me until I told him Riley and Swift were my caretakers. The officer introduced himself as Officer Wedge."  
"Damn it!" The raccoon says under his breath. "Riley and Swift are your caretakers?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What's so bad about them?" Drew asks, confused.

"You have no idea." Ray continues. "Swift is a horrible furry, and Riley is as well. Swift is running for public office in just a few months, and he believes that the furry-kind should enslave as many humans as possible to make life better for their species!"

"That is unforgivable. We'll have to act fast before he can get anything done." The politician continues.

"Well, your work for today is done. Go have fun; do whatever you want." Ray tells Drew with a smile as he leads him out the door. Unfortunately, Drew just can't find it in himself to do anything leisure-related for the time being. He thought for sure that Swift would have been a light in the darkness for this wicked species. With feelings of gloom in his mind, he treks back home.

"Hey, Drew!" Swift calls to him. "Oh, Drew. I have something important to ask of you. I'm giving a speech tomorrow at a park, do you want to come?"

"What kind of speech?" Drew asks, thinking this is what Ray warned him of.

"Oh, well you see, I'm actually running for president of this whole country. I need all the help I can get, though. Wanna come with?" Swift smiles at Drew.

"Umm, I'll think about it." Drew responds. "It's pretty late, though. I need to get ready for bed." After saying that, he showers, brushes his teeth, and lays in his bed waiting for his caretakers to fall asleep. Once he hears Swift start to snore, he sneaks outside his window and runs over to Ecstasy, where he sees Dr. Growth at a table by herself.

"Doctor! I have news!" Drew pants and catches his breath as he sits down with her.

"Whoa, slow down. Did you do the work I had for you?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I did." Drew keeps panting. "But it turns out that Swift, my caretaker, is having a rally tomorrow at a park, and wants me to come with him. I hear he's running for public office and wants to enslave the humans and-"

"Shush, I know." Dr. Growth commands. "Don't go with him. He'll probably just use you as a guinea pig or something." The doctor says, then cringes at her own statement, figuring it could be offensive to guinea pigs.

"Understood. But what should I tell him? He's going to ask what I'm busy doing." Drew continues.

"Just tell him you got a new job. He'll understand. Now, thanks for the report. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be an eventful day." She adds.

"Yes, ma'am. See you tomorrow." With that said, Drew sneaks back up to his room through the window and falls asleep.


End file.
